Attends-moi
by Lynariae
Summary: Un OS qui n'est pas des plus joyeux. Un U-Kiss est mort et son petit ami n'y croit pas ..


Il existe des moments où les rêves sont détruits, où tout ce à quoi on se raccrochait tombe en poussière, où on a l'impression que le monde ne tourne plus rond, où l'on voudrait que tout s'arrange mais que rien ne se passe.

J'ai vécu ça il y a peu, mon monde c'est effondré en une fraction de seconde, en quelques mots et un simple « Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous annoncer que votre colocataire Kim Kyung Jae est décédé ». A ces mots, DongHo est tombé à genoux, KiSeop a lâché son verre, SooHyun a commencé à pleurer silencieusement, JaeSeop a arrêté son jeu et à prit HoonMin qui pleurait dans son bras. Quand à moi, je suis resté là, debout le regard figé, à attendre d'entendre le manager nous dire que ce n'est qu'une blague, que tu rentres dans le salon en rigolant de ta blague et que ce magnifique sourire orne ton visage. Mais ce n'est pas une blague et tu ne reviendras pas. Colocataire ? Ce n'était pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé pour te qualifier car amant était plus approprié. On sortait ensemble depuis un an et quelques mois et tout mon bonheur m'a été arraché d'un coup. Je n'ai pas tout comprit mais tout est allé très vite et je me suis retrouvé à la morgue de l'hôpital face ton corps livide et froid. Tu avais perdu toute cette chaleur que j'aimais ressentir dans tes bras et ce sourire pour lequel je me serais damné. Ta joie de vivre ne débordait plus de ton corps et pourtant j'aurais voulut que tu te redresses et que tu me chuchotes à l'oreille comme tu le faisais si souvent « Saranghaeyo Woo Seong Hyeon ». Mes espoirs ont été anéantis quand le médecin a reposé le drap sur ton visage et que le manager nous a fait sortir. SooHyun s'est approché de moi et m'a prit dans ses bras. Les autres U-Kiss étaient au courant de notre relation mais ça a été le premier à faire un pas vers moi et c'est ici que j'ai lâché prise, je suis tombé en larmes dans ses bras et craint, suppliant et priant que tu me reviennes, que tu sois à nouveau devant moi et que tu m'embrasse tendrement comme tu savais si bien le faire. Eli, tu étais tout pour moi, mon souffle, mon cœur, ma vie et à ce moment là, mon cœur a cessé de battre pour la vie. Je me souviens de SooHyun qui m'a prit dans son bras et qui m'a porté à mon lit une fois à l'appartement. Ce lit qui portait encore ton odeur du matin, ce lit où nous nous prouvions notre amour, ce lit témoin de beaucoup de nos souvenirs, ce lit si froid à présent car il a perdu ta chaleur. Il me parait incroyablement grand maintenant sans ton corps face à moi. Les souvenirs me manquent à nouveau jusqu'à ton enterrement. Malgré le froid et la pluie, de nombreux fans étaient présents pour toi à te pleurer. J'avais envie de leur crier qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas et que ton cœur m'appartenait et uniquement à moi mais je me suis retenu grâce à la main de DongHo qui serait la mienne fortement. Mes larmes glissaient silencieusement sur mes joues et se confondaient avec la pluie. On aurait dit que la pluie était tes larmes et que tu pleurais d'être loin de moi. Mon cœur fessait pareil tempête et je dus m'empêcher de me jeter sur ton cercueil alors qu'on le recouvrait de terre. Avec la dernière pelletée, mes larmes ont arrêté de couler et mon cœur s'est éteint. Je croyais en l'amour mais ce jour m'a prouvé que le bonheur était réellement éphémère. Tu m'appelais « mon ange » mais j'ai perdu mes ailes et je ne suis plus qu'une âme errante sur cette terre vidée de sens. Une chose ne changera cependant jamais, l'amour que je te portais car il est gravé à jamais dans mon cœur. Les U-Kiss continuent d'exister aujourd'hui et un nouveau rappeur t'a remplacé. Je l'ai accepté car il n'était pas responsable de ta mort mais j'ai souvent pleuré les soirs creusant de larges sillons le long de mes joues. Kim Kyung Jae, je t'aime pour toujours et je te promets qu'un jour, je te rejoindrais et nous serrons à nouveau tout les deux, que se soit au paradis ou en enfer. Attends-moi.

* * *

_J'avoue avoir écrit ce OS quand j'allais mal .._


End file.
